Principal Larry
Principal Larry is the principal at Middleburg Central High and Rippen's part-time minion. Background In "Mr. Rippen", he met Rippen on the first day as a part time minion. Personality Larry is bubbly, talkative, and friendly. With no truly evil desires, Larry just likes getting to be with Rippen while having a good time. Whether helping Rippen with something diabolical or not, he usually treats others, even his enemies, very kindly. He enjoys talking about himself and pretty much anything that comes to his mind, which others find obnoxious. Very loyal to Rippen, Larry may not be good at being bad, but he is optimistically willing to help Rippen pull off his villainy. Physical appearance Larry is short with black hair and black eyes. He wears wide orange glasses, and he has a mustache. He wears a light pink shirt underneath a blue sweater vest with a diamond checker pattern. He also wears a purple tie, tan pants, and dark brown shoes. Relationships Rippen Although not very evil or cruel, Larry is loyal to Rippen and eagerly obeys him as best as he can. Unable to recognize how deep Rippen's frustration is with him, Larry thinks of Rippen as a close pal and likes being able to do thrilling stuff with him, including the evil schemes. Penn Zero Although Penn is his and Rippen's main enemy, Larry doesn't seem to have any ill will towards him, except when he's dutifully following Rippen. Boone Wiseman Sharing similar zaniness, Larry and Boone get along well, though being enemies, and have fun expressing their thoughts on baby nickels in "The Fast and the Floor Rugs". Sashi Kobayashi Like with Penn and Boone, Larry is nice to Sashi, though he isn't prone to feeling upset or scared by her ferocity. Overhearing Sashi's confession about her parents not knowing about her job and feeling bad that she messed up the mission, Larry gets emotional, commenting that it's very tragic. In Sensitivity Training Larry helps Sashi with her Anger. Trivia * In "North Pole Down", Larry wears a light-up Christmas sweater. *Larry often mistakes things for something else, like thinking a laundromat is an arcade and assuming he can cut down someone's tree for his own Christmas tree. *In "Larry Manor", it is revealed that Larry has won 32 lottery's (33 by the end of the episode). *In "Number One, Number Two", it is revealed that Larry's glasses are just like Sashi's Specs, which used to relay what the mission is (in Larry's case for the villains). *He is somewhat lucky, rarely being seen getting hurt in most episodes. *He is an amateur magician. Gallery Penn Zero poster.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-02-28-17h32m55s225.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-28-17h41m21s166.png vlcsnap-2015-02-28-17h32m36s34.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-28-17h33m32s119.png Larry guilty as charged.png vlcsnap-2015-02-28-17h35m48s173.png vlcsnap-2015-02-28-17h37m15s5.png vlcsnap-2015-02-28-17h37m51s120.png vlcsnap-2015-02-28-17h38m17s119.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-28-17h38m49s172.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-28-17h39m06s105.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-28-17h39m54s64.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-28-17h40m15s17.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-28-17h40m34s212.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-28-17h40m50s111.png Zombie Dolphin.jpg Larry Number One Number Two.jpg Larry Number Two.jpg 465641646.jpg 466557048.jpg 466557038.jpg 138872_047_0099-450x0.jpg tumblr_inline_nt3uqimaW01qlo7hk_540.png S1E19_larry_devil.png PHu0Rwc4tiawxv_1_l.jpg RP_14.png 140076 0032.jpg 140105 0039.jpg Larry Robot.jpg GBKK.jpg Toddler Rippen and Larry.jpg Penn-zero-part-time-hero-season-2-episode-6-be-my-ghost-the-chinchilla.jpg W7VYTkR6TTI.maxresdefault.jpg G9Kt.jpg LS_23.png LS_19.png 2db71e.jpg 486009880.jpg 140293 0047.jpg Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero characters Category:Demons Category:Transformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:African American characters Category:Singing characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Zombies Category:Clowns Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Aliens Category:Foods Category:Dragons Category:Principals Category:Goblins Category:Cheerleaders Category:Sharks Category:Those brought back to life Category:Opossums Category:Cephalopods Category:Reformed characters Category:Robots Category:Inventors Category:Lovers